


That Awkward Moment When...

by travelinglemon



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Genre: Angst, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Mild Language, Smutt, horrified BB-8, sarcastic bickering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 19:17:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5796646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/travelinglemon/pseuds/travelinglemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn closed his eyes and smiled, then his eyes widened. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Where's BB-8? He does NOT want to be seeing this."</p><p>Poe laughed. "Don't worry, I told him to go check in with Rey for repairs. It's just us."</p><p>"Just us, okay. Good."</p><p>"Trust me, I do not want to have <i>the talk</i> with a droid. He might blow a circuit."</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Awkward Moment When...

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, all. From what I've discovered, every time I try to write smut it always turns into fluffy sarcastic bickering. I regret nothing. 
> 
> (I'll probably regret everything later, though)
> 
> Basically, I thought of the ending first and just had to finish it. Bear with me here, it's hilarious, I swear. 
> 
> I hope.
> 
> ...A _new hope_ hahaha god I hate myself just read the thing.

Poe broke away from the kiss, still hesitantly leaving his hand gently resting on the man's face before him.

"You sure?"

Finn nodded, shyly. "I'm sure."

"Because we can always stop if you aren't ready I'm totally fine wi-"

Finn pressed a single finger to Poe's lips to silence him. "Poe, I want this," he said seriously, then teasingly added, "I mean, if I've put up with you this long already-"

Poe slowly grinned. "I want this too."

"Well then."

"Well what?"

"Well I don't know what to do so show me before I die of embarrassment."

"That, I can do," Poe laughed as he pushed his best friend backwards onto his bed and kissed him deeply. 

Finn sighed softly. This, this is what he had been waiting for. This was the life he knew had to be out there past the black and white uniforms and phaser beams, the deafening sound of boots marching blankly into innocent cities, the screams of villagers as they-

"Finn. Finn!" Poe hovered over him, his sparkling blue eyes worriedly looking into his. 

"Sorry," Finn gasped, trying to stop himself from shaking. "PTSD, I'm sorry."

Poe sat up quickly. "Hey I totally get it you're not ready-"

"No, no." Finn clung to his hand, and held it tight until the shaking subsided. "That's just the thing, with you, I'm...happy. I was just thinking of how I was and how...lucky I am to be here right now." Finn smiled as his eyes welled up with tears. "I've never felt so alive, Poe. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Oh Finn..," Poe whispered softly.

"Please," Finn added. "Don't stop."

"Finn..," Poe seemed to be at a loss for words. "If it wasn't for you, I'd be dead. If anything tries to take you away from you I'll fight like hell until you're safe. You're never going back there, Finn. I'm never going to let them take you." Poe smiled. "I love you, Finn. You are loved."

Finn closed his eyes and smiled, then his eyes widened. "Wait. Wait. Wait. Where's BB-8? He does NOT want to be seeing this."

Poe laughed. "Don't worry, I told him to go check in with Rey for repairs. It's just us."

"Just us, okay. Good."

"Trust me, I do not want to have _the talk_ with a droid. He might blow a circuit."

Finn grinned. "Okay then, best pilot in the galaxy, show me your moves," he said slyly, picking at Poe's thin cotton t-shirt. 

Poe glanced back at forth at their clothes with a slight frown before licking his lips and casually teased, "You show me yours, I'll show you mine."

"Deal." Finn said, removing his shirt.

Poe eyed him up. "Hm, not bad."

"You're giving me the look you usually save for your spacecrafts."

"Finn!" Poe gasped, dramatically. "Are you implying I want to ride you?"

Finn blushed. "Er, well, I wasn't going _there_ but I guess we're going there anyway so um-"

Poe cut him off with a kiss. "You're too cute when you're all flustered."

"Shut up."

"Certainly." Poe smirked as he straddled his ex-stormtrooper and began to gently rub their now rather obvious bulges together. 

"You forgot the pants."

"Right."

A minute later the problem had been dealt with. 

Poe stared at Finn for a minute lovingly before deciding to speak, "You know, I never thought we'd actually end up here, despite all of my subtle flirting that went right over your clueless head."

Finn scoffed. "That was your _subtle_ flirting?"

"You should hear the obvious version," Poe raised his eyebrows suggestively with a smirk. 

"I think I'm hearing it now."

"Nah, you ain't seen nothing yet," Poe replied as he traced his finger lightly down Finn's chest to his hips causing Finn to shiver. "We're just getting started," he whispered into Finn's ear as he began to thrust, slowly rubbing their recently freed erections together. 

"Oh," was all Finn could manage in between gasps.

"It's okay to touch me, you know," Poe chuckled, bringing Finn's hands up and placing them on his chest. "I'm not an ancient art piece."

"On the contrary..," Finn whispered, still out of breath, "you're the prettiest picture I've ever seen," he finished, wrapping one hand around Poe's neck and the other buried in his thick black locks of hair and pulling slightly as he matched his hips to meet Poe's thrusts. He was rewarded with a moan. 

"And you're a...you're a quick learner," Poe panted. 

"I was trained to adapt quickly," Finn growled, running a finger up Poe's spine, causing him to shiver with pleasure. 

"I'm not...not sure that's...that's what they had in mind," gasped Poe.

Finn giggled at the ridiculous image that came to mind. 

"Please don't tell me you're imagining Captain Plasma teaching the stormtroopers to have at it," Poe groaned. 

"Stormtrooper sex ed," Finn grinned. 

"Good lord," Poe couldn't help but crack a smile. 

Finn's hand wandered down to grasp Poe's (not surprisingly) fantastic behind. "Ride me?" he asked, slyly. 

Poe cocked an eyebrow. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Then your wish is my command," Poe replied, pulling away from Finn who was already nearly fully hard. "Prepare for takeoff," Poe said sarcastically, as he put a pillow under Finn to angle his hips up, then lubricated his own member of the party. 

"Ready?" Poe asked, his tip just barely touching Finn's entrance causing him to squirm. "It hurts a bit at first."

"I'm ready," Finn replied, digging his nails into the sheets. "Fire away."

Poe bent over and placed a light kiss on Finn's forehead before slowly pushing in. 

"Oh my god," Finn groaned, arching his back off the bed and squeezing his eyes shut.

"You good?" Poe asked breathlessly, trying to salvage the few brain particles that were at least still somewhat functioning to make sure Finn wasn't in too much pain. 

Finn opened his eyes and reached up to kiss Poe passionately, like they'd never kissed before. It was desperate, and full of fire. Finn's hand found its way back into Poe's thick locks and pulled slightly as the other one wandered back to that fantastic ass it had recently been acquainted with, and clung on for dear life. 

Poe gasped and figured it was safe to assume Finn meant 'yes,' or, more accurately, 'I swear to god if you don't shut up finish what you've started right now I'm going to claw your skin off.'

With that, he boldly went where no man had gone before, well, with Finn anyway, and began to thrust slowly. True to his word about adapting quickly, Finn soon discovered how to clench his muscles together to match Poe's thrusts, which to his delight left Poe a shivering, gasping, mess. 

A hot shivering gasping mess tough, he thought with a grin. 

"F-Finn," moaned Poe as his thrusts became faster and more desperate. "Can't hold...on." 

Finn wrapped his arms around Poe and thrust his hips forward to match Poe's. "It's okay, I've got you," he panted, feeling his own member strained beyond anything he had ever felt before.

Poe cried out and arched his back with one final thrust as he exited and climaxed, before proceeding to collapse on top of Finn, head resting on his stomach. After a brief moment of exhausted silence, Poe frowned, noticing Finn was close, but hadn't quite climaxed yet. 

"Need some help with that?" he asked.

"Th-that w-would be nice."

Poe smirked, then suddenly crawled up and cupped Finn's head lightly with his hand, thumb softly caressing the ex-stormtrooper's cheek. 

Finn gazed into those deep blue eyes, the ones that never failed to shine out to him from even the darkest of places and his heart fluttered. 

Then Poe leaned in and kissed him. It was nothing like their last kiss, it was sweet and soft. It was full of promises and love, of laughter and light. It was the kind of kiss that made you remember. Finn saw himself, waking up from the coma and seeing Poe, sitting by his bedside, exhausted and worried, but his smile was nothing short of radiating energy when he saw Finn was awake. He saw Poe shyly handing him his jacket, which he had sewed back together. He saw himself holding onto Poe, comforting him as he cried and cried after loosing one of his crew mates. He saw them together, curled up together on a blanket in the grass, gazing up into the vast starry night. 

He loved Poe with all of his heart, and this kiss brought it all back with just a single touch. 

"Poe," he breathed, captivated, when Poe finally broke the kiss. "I-"

Something had caught his attention out of the corner of his eye. Something small, round, and completely horrified. 

"ShIT," Finn exclaimed, sitting bolt upright, causing Poe to tumble backwards off of him as Finn struggled to find a sheet to cover himself with. At this point, Poe had realised the problem and desperately threw his jacket in the general direction of BB-8, covering the small droid who was too shocked to do anything but stare at the moment. 

"I AM SO SORRY BB-8," Poe spluttered as he desperately tried to pull on his pants, nearly tripping in the process. "I AM SO, SO SORRY."

The jacket began to tremble as the little droid underneath shook.

"I think he's going into shock." Finn whispered, mortified. "Poe, do something!"

"Right. Yup. On it. Just a sec," Poe mumbled whilst hastily dressing himself. "Let's take you to Rey to get your memory wiped, okay buddy?" Poe said, scooping up the little droid and patting him awkwardly near the antenna. 

If Rey noticed the dishevelled looking fighter pilot, a sheepish looking ex-stormtrooper, and a petrified droid, and made the connection, she didn't say anything...even though she totally knew what had happened. 

"Poor BB-8," she sighed, crouching down next to the shivering droid once the two men had left. 

Rey only heard a feeble beep of acknowledgement in return. 

"Let's get you some peace of mind," Rey said, opening up a toolkit.


End file.
